


Karivarry A Love For A Lifetime

by Skyeshadowimpala



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/F, Flash - Freeform, Superflarrowverse, flarrowverse, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeshadowimpala/pseuds/Skyeshadowimpala
Summary: Barry, Kara, and Oliver are all new to Coast City. Barry grew up in Central City, Kara grew up in National City, and Oliver grew up in Starling City. Well when Barry needs roommates he post an add outside of the coffee shop. But when all three of them meet it's a perfect match in heaven. Or is it?





	1. The Apartment

Looking for new roommates. A young blonde journalist reads as she walks the streets of Coast City. She picks up the flyer and reads where the address is.  _231 Maple Drive Complex F Apt. #52._ She reads.  _Contact Barry Allen if interested! Number is: 805-746-9900._ The blonde grabs her phone out of her purse and dials the number, hoping that this guy, Barry Allen will pick up.

**"Hello?"** The voice on the other end asks.

**"Um...hi, is this Barry Allen?"** The shy blonde girl asks.

**"Why yes, it is. To whom am I speaking too?"** Ask the tall brown haired man on the other line.

**"My name is Kara, Kara Danvers and I saw your add for a new roommate."** The blond says awkwardly. Whenever she's nervous she twists a lock of her blonde hair into a curl around her finger.

**"Are you interested?"** The eager man asks.

**"Y-yes."** Kara says stuttering. She has a bad habit of doing that when she's nervous.

**"Great, why don't you come on by around three, and I'll show you the place?"** Barry asks.

**"Okay."** Kara says trying to calm her nerves.  _How did I ever become a journalist?_ Kara asks herself.

**"Great, see you at three."** Barry says before hanging up. The blonde puts her phone into her purse and walks to a local coffee shop. She walks in and orders a caramel frappuccino, seeing that caffeine always calms her nerves.  _I wonder who else might apply for the roommate thing._ The young blonde thinks staring out the window. She sees a tall man with a green leather jacket walking towards the coffee shop.  _He seems new to town, just like me._ The blonde thinks while studying him.

**"A cappuccino to go please."** The tall man with the green leather jacket asks the brewista. He gets his coffee and leaves. Kara wonders who that is, and why he was in such a hurry.  _He's hot, but right now Kara, you don't need to worry about guys, you moved here for your job. Don't get distracted. For god sakes, you're living in a hotel room right now._ Kara thinks trying to snap herself under the spell she was just put on.  _Job first, relationships second._ If only that part of her brain could tell the other parts to shut up. She waits at the coffee shop for two hours then starts walking towards Maple Drive. She sees the apartment complex and enters the area. She searches for Complex D and finally finds it. Then she walks up three flights of stairs to find Apt. 52 at the very end of the hall. She looks at her phone.  _Few, it's only 2:58._ The blonde thinks as she knocks on the door. She sees a tall brunette with emerald green eyes welcoming her in.

"You must be Kara, I'm Barry, and this is Oliver Queen." Barry introduces as he shuts the door behind her. "Both of you are wanting to see the three bedroom apartment. Well let's take a tour." Barry says excitedly.

_This is my kind of person._ Kara thinks as she walks through the hallway, that loops back around to the kitchen, which is connected to the living room. She admires the cream and light brown walls, and the two hot men standing next to her.

"Here's my bathroom." Barry says pointing to the first door on the left that's on the left side of the looped hallway. They walk 2 feet further. "And here's my room." Barry says pointing to the door on the wall to the right. They walk another two feet and Barry opens the door. "Here's one of the spare rooms." Barry says. It is 125 square inches and has two sliding doors for the closet and a mirror attached to one of the doors. Oliver and Kara walk in and look at the room. They both walk out and walk 5 feet. "Alright, on the left we have the laundry room." Barry says pointing at the end of the hall. They walk another 5 feet and face towards the hole boxed dip hole in the wall. "Here's our coat rack that stretches out from end to end. Barry says. The coat rack is three feet long, and in the middle of the hallway. They turn away from the coat rack and see a glass door. "Out there we have the balcony." Barry says. They walk down the hallway and to the door on the end. Barry opens the room. "Here we have another bathroom." Barry says. Kara walks in and admires the marble tiles on the bathroom walls. She walks back out and allows Barry to shut the door. Barry then walks another 5 feet. "Alright, on the left we have another spare bedroom." Barry smiles as he opens the door. Both Oliver and Kara walk in and see the 125 square inch bedroom. The closet is on the right this time and it's a walk in closet. Kara opens the door and sees the shoe rack, along with the hanging pole and the folded clothes rack. Oliver peaks inside and walks out of the room. Kara shuts the closet door and smiles as they exit the room. Barry walks another 4 feet and turns towards the left. "Here we have the pantry." Barry says opening the pantry that has 2 types of crackers, and 5 different kinds of cereal.

"Wow, that's a lot of cereal for one guy." Oliver says taking a quick look at the living room again.

"Yeah, well I can never decide which cereal I want until I see it, and I don't want the same kind two days in a row." Barry explains. Kara smiles and tries to hold back a laugh. The boys look over at the smiling blonde. "What?" They both ask.

"Oh nothing... just you two are starting to act as if you're already roommates." Kara giggles.

"What's the rent?" Oliver asks Barry.

"Well the rent is $200 each." Barry says shyly.

"Great." Kara and Oliver say, then look at each other.

"Great, so you both wanna move in?" Barry asks the two blondes standing in front of him.

"Yes." Oliver says shaking Barry's hand.

"Totally." Kara says excitedly.

"Great. Here's your keys, and you two can move in as soon as you want." Barry smiles. Both of the blondes smile at each other, then back at him.

"How does tomorrow sound?" Kara asks Barry.

"Tomorrow sounds great." Barry says.

"Great see you tomorrow." Kara says leaving the apartment.

"When would you like to move in?" Barry asks the brooting blond standing in front of him.

"Tomorrow sounds great." Oliver agrees.

"Awesome. See you then Oli." Barry says.

"Barry! How many times have I told you not to call me Oli?" Oliver asks. The two of them have known each other since college. Barry graduated high school early and when to Gotham College as a sophomore when Oliver was a freshman. The two boys ended up being in the same english class and connected after a project. Ever since then, they've been friends, but both of them have been secretly in love with each other. Let's face it, Oliver and Barry are bi, and they both want more than just a best friendship.

"Sorry Oliver." Barry says chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow Barry." Oliver says leaving his friends apartment with the key in his hand. He closes the door behind him and stands in the hallway putting the key on his keychain. He walks down the three flights of stairs and into the parking lot, where his bike is parked. He gets on his motorcycle and rides to his ex-girlfriend's house. She's out of town for the week to visit her dad and her sister in Starling City, so it gives him time to get his stuff out and leave.

Meanwhile at the hotel with Kara, the young blonde is rummaging through her purse to get her hotel key out. She finally finds the key and puts it into the door. She opens her room and closes the door behind her, putting her purse on the desk. She sits down on her bed and sighs.  _Well Kara, this is really happening. You are really moving into an apartment with two guys you don't know, all because of a job, and you need a place to live. You can't afford this hotel forever._ Kara thinks to herself. She turns on the tv and watches  _The Vampire Diaries_ until she falls fast asleep on the uncomfortable bed.


	2. Move in Day

The sunshine peeks through Barry's bedroom as he lays there letting it hit his face. Barry hates mornings, but it's Saturday, meaning he doesn't have to go to work and he's letting Kara and Oliver move in today. He was planning on letting Oliver move in either way, but He has to admit, there's something about Kara that he likes, and he could tell Oliver liked her too. Barry reluctantly gets up and walks to his bathroom. He brushes his teeth and hair. He puts on his axe phoenix deodorant and walks back to his room. He takes off his white t shirt and throws on his black t shirt and his tan hoodie. Then he throws on his blue jeans and white converse.  _Okay Barry, now you're ready for the day._ Barry thinks as he walks through the kitchen to the pantry.  _Hmm, do I want Cinnamon Toast Crunch, or Captain Crunch today?_ Barry ponders for a moment. Then he grabs the captain crunch box and puts it on the counter. Then he grabs a bowl from his cabinet above the stove and the milk out of the fridge. He pours his cereal and milk in the bowl, then puts them both back, he grabs a spoon out of the top drawer that's next to the sink. His mind drifts to both Kara and Oliver.

Kara, right now is trying to shove all of her belongings back into three suitcases. Considering she has an entire suitcase filled with shoes and makeup. Which are not easy to make fit in a thing that's designed for clothes.  _God, I had to move so far away from my sister, my mother, and my father. They might be my adoptive family, but I love them more than life itself. This is going to be difficult, but hey maybe I'll like living with Oliver and Barry. They both seem nice, despite Oliver's sarcastic comment yesterday. Plus they're both really... No KARA STOP IT. Remember JOB FIRST RELATIONSHIPS SECOND, GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER WOMAN._ The blonde thinks to herself. Kara is really excited to be moving out of a hotel room, but nervous to be moving in with two complete strangers. She's never really had a problem meeting strangers, but she's also never had to live with them either.  _Kara, you needed a place to stay, and you got it. Don't let fear screw it up._ The klutzy blonde says tripping over her clothes suitcase.  _At least it didn't pop open._ Kara thinks in relief. She grabs all three of her suitcases and the hotel key. She puts the hotel key in her coat pocket and takes all of her bags to her old yellow volkswagen bug. She opens her door and puts the seat down. Then she throws her suitcases in the backseat. She pulls her seat back up and shuts the door. She runs back inside the hotel and to her room. She grabs her purse and double checks to make sure she has everything. She's notorious for leaving her belongings behind. She checks every spot and walks down to the hotel's front desk.

"How may I help you?" The clerk asks as she sees Kara walking towards her.

"Check out please." Kara says handing back her key.

"Alright. Thank you, and have a nice day." The clerk smiles as Kara leaves the building. Kara runs to her car and opens the door. She throws her purse in the passenger seat and drives to Barry's apartment. She sees Oliver ride up on his bike. He lifts up his seat and grabs the duffle bag out of it. Kara opens her door and grabs her belongings out of the back seat.

"Hi Oliver." Kara says being friendly.

"Oh, hi Kara." Oliver says grabbing one of her suitcases to help her.

"Thank you." Kara says genuinely as the two of them walk up the three flights of stairs. Oliver knocks on the door and Barry answers it.

"Oliver, Kara, you two know that you can just come in right?" Barry asks in a half laugh.

"But it's more fun to scare you." Oliver says sarcastically. Barry and Kara roll their eyes and laugh at Oliver's sarcasm. 

"Whatever." Barry says playfully. The two of them walk in and look at the living room.

"Which room do you want?" Oliver asks Kara.

"The room with the walk in closet?" Kara asks hopefully.

"Sure." Oliver says walking towards the left hallway. Kara walks towards the right hallway and into her new room.  _Well I'm definitely going to need new furniture, like a bed. Other than the blow up mattress I have in my car._ The blonde says setting her stuff down. Oliver sets his stuff down in his room then walks out to where Barry is. Both boys walk over to Kara's room and see Kara just staring at the room. "Everything okay Kara?" Oliver asks looking at the girl, who looks like a lost puppy.

"What? Yeah, everything's fine. This is just a new experience for me." Kara admits.

"Trust me, it is for everyone." Barry says in a playful way. Kara nods her head. "If you want us to leave so you can unpack..."

"Yeah, that would be great." Kara cuts Barry off. Both of the boys look at each other then head to Oliver's room. Kara sighs and puts her shoes on the shoe rack, she has two shelves for heels, one shelf for tennis shoes, and the last shelf for flats and sandals. She puts her clothes all on the shelves for folded clothes, because she doesn't have any hangers. She grabs her hair dryer and plugs it in, so she can blow up her mattress. She then leaves the rest of her things in her carry on bag. Kara exits her room and walks into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asks walking out of his room.

"Just to my car. I need to grab my air mattress." Kara says.

"Do you have any sheets to put on it, or maybe a comforter and a pillow?" Barry asks.

"I have a plush blanket and a pillow." Kara smiles. Barry and Oliver walk with Kara to her car, talking to her and keeping the young blonde company.

"So, Kara, what do you do, as a job?" Oliver asks.

"I actually work for the Coast City Blog. I start Monday." Kara says grabbing her pink Air mattress out of the trunk of her car. She closes and locks her car. Then follows the boys back up to the apartment.

"That's cool. I own a nightclub here in town and Barry here, works for the CCPD he used to work for a different CCPD that stood for Central City Police Department, but got transferred to Coast City Police Department. He's a CSI Forensic Scientist." Oliver explains. Kara smiles and enters the apartment.

"Cool." Kara says walking to her room with the boys following. She unrolls her mattress and turns on her hair dryer.

"Are you going to blow that up with a hair dryer?" Oliver asks suspiciously.

"Yeah, I don't have the pump." Kara says shyly.

"I have one." Oliver says running to his room. He comes back with an air mattress pump. 

"Thanks." Kara says taking it from Oliver. She plus it in and starts air up her mattress.

"No problem." Oliver replies leaning against Kara's door frame. Barry just smiles at the two of them. "Barry don't you need to go take down your flyers?"

"Oliver, I only had the one, and Kara handed it back to me." Barry admits. Oliver rolls his eyes. "Do you guys maybe wanna watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure, what movie?" Kara asks closing up her mattress.

"I was thinking something along the lines of the Sound of Music?" Barry asks.

"What is up with you and musicals?" Oliver asks.

"I like musicals." Kara admits. Barry smiles and giggles at Kara.

"Great." Oliver says sarcastically.

"Oh come on Oliver, you know you wanna." Barry tries to convince him.

"Barry, I don't watch musicals, unless it's a high school production that my sister's in. Other than that. No way in hell." Oliver protests.

"Okay, what types of movies do you like?" Kara asks Oliver.

"I like horror and action movies." Oliver tells Kara.

"Alright, well why don't we watch Thor Ragnarok? I mean it has a good soundtrack for me and Barry and it's an action movie for you." Kara tries to compromise.

"I like her." Oliver smiles at the blonde. Kara smiles at the boys and Barry looks at his best friend, and the girl he might be falling for. He already fell for Oliver, but Kara too?  _Come on Barry, you hardly know the girl._ The tall brunette tries to snap himself out of it, but can't. There's just something about Kara that he really likes. Oliver can't put his finger on it, but Kara is somebody he could get to know better too. He doesn't usually like people he first meets, but he liked Barry right away, and he likes Kara. But Oliver did fall for Barry within two weeks and Kara is a lot like Barry.

"Thanks Oliver." Kara giggles as the two boys see her grab her zebra plush blanket and butterfly pillow out of her closet.

"No problem." Oliver smiles at the blonde. "Okay, you both wanna get lunch later?"

"Sure." Barry and Kara say. Oliver smiles and Kara hands him back his pump. He walks to his room and put the pump in his closet. He takes out a photo of him and Barry from his duffle bag and stares at it.  _Wow, we were so young then. And now, we're actually roommates, and that all happened because of Laurel. Laurel's the one that got me to meet new people in college. She's the one that broke off my engagement so I could be happy with someone else. Maybe like Barry or Kara._ Oliver thinks to himself. He puts the picture of the two boys next to his bed and smile as he walks out of his room.

"Hey, Barry, Kara, do either of you wanna play a video game?" Oliver asks turning on Barry's PS4.

"Sure." Kara and Barry say as they exit Kara's room. All three of them sit on the couch and Barry hands each of them a controller.

"I call being player 1." Barry says faster then either of them could speak.

"I call being player 2." Kara says right before Oliver could say anything. Oli just rolls his eyes and looks at Barry's games.

"So... Halo, or Marvel vs. Capcom III? If we do that one, we'll have to switch off controllers, because it's a two player game." Oliver says holding up the disk.

"Marvel vs. Capcom III." Barry and Kara tell the brooting blond.

"Okay, I swear you two are like the same person." Oliver smiles at them. He shuts off his controller and puts it up. Then he sits back on the couch and watches as Kara dominates Barry at the game. Barry then hands his controller off to Oliver as he tries to defeat Kara, but couldn't. "God damn Kara, you're really good at this game." Oliver compliments.

"Thanks Oliver, you're not so bad yourself." Kara laughs. The three of them all have a feeling that their all going to be great friends pretty soon.


End file.
